


Like Ticking Clocks

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and Kate used to know each other, when Kate wasn't such a great baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ticking Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flashback fic. Keep in mind that I have no idea how these two are "related". I hope they're not related, but anyway. Read if you like a risk.

************

__

__

_The empty bed is what wakes her at first. Sleeping together through the night is a recent habit they've picked up that Patty knows she'll regret at some point in the future, because this can't last, but she's succumbed to yet another request and for reasons unknown to her still, she can't deny the woman._

__

_The smell of that familiar batter is what makes Patty instantly realize she might choke in a cloud of smoke tonight if she doesn't do something about it soon. This has happened before. Kate has replaced sleepless study-filled nights with a new hobby. Well, two new hobbies, one being Patty and the other being baking. The latter has not been successful as of yet. While Kate is quite the eager learner when it comes to learning what makes her lover of seven months squirm, baked goods isn't exactly a gift she's been endowed with._

_Patty manages to find a shirt somewhere in the mess of shed clothes on the floor and slips it on in the dark before going in search of the woman she's secretly dubbed Sweeney Todd._

_The blonde yawns as she makes her way through the long hallway that curves to the right, through the living room of the two bedroom apartment and straight into the kitchen, where, sure enough, a tall, leggy brunette is standing at the counter in her underwear and a white, cotton tank top._

_Waiting in the doorway for a moment of selfish leering, Patty smiles to herself, yawns as she runs her fingers through her shoulder length hair, and then shakes her head before she approaches quietly from behind._

_Kate feels the presence in the room two seconds before two arms circle her waist and a kiss is dropped between her shoulder blades. She continues stirring the batter in the large bowl without so much as a flinch. She's wide awake and she can't get the last failed attempt at chocolate chip cookies from a few days ago out of her mind. It haunts her and taunts her--dares her. It must be that competitive streak of hers that makes her such a great litigator._

_"Why do you do this to yourself?" Patty asks, her voice muffled as her face is currently buried in Kate's back, breathing in the faint scent of perfume and vanilla extract._

_Kate smirks before replying in feign ignorance, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to perfect this and you're going to be sorry you ever doubted me."_

_"Mmmm," Patty groans, "I just hope you're not considering a career in baking because it's not exactly your niche."_

_"Are you saying you wouldn't eat my cookies?" Kate asks, scooping the patter with the large wooden spoon--the batter which seems to be a little dry._

_Patty smiles against Kate's shirt and squeezes her just a little bit, locking her hands together against the brunette's midsection. "Didn't I do exactly that about an hour ago?"_

_"If I give up on the baking for tonight, will you do me a favor?"_

_"God, yes." Patty says, lifting her head and hoping for sleep._

_Kate stops her stirring and looks over her shoulder. "Will you get on the counter?"_

  


_"On the counter?" Patty asks, teasing smirk displayed instantly._

__

_"On the counter."_

__

_"What for?"_

__

_"Just stop being a pain in the ass and get on the counter, Hewes," Kate replies upon pushing the large bowl aside and rounding the smaller woman so quickly, that the blonde has no choice but to be lead against the kitchen counter, "Stubborn bitch."_

__

_Patty laughs into the kiss she doesn't see coming, but welcomes nonetheless, tilting her chin upward and settling her hands on Kate's waist._

__

_Their height difference is evident and difficult to overlook, and sometimes inconvenient, so when Patty does hop onto the counter and Kate steps between her legs, there's a sigh of relief between the two when their lips meet again in a more leveled, more intense kiss._

__

_Patty is not particularly a "breast" person. While she appreciates them and enjoys both the feel and the aesthetic, she's never had a to a particular size. But she has a preference to Kate's breasts. Sometimes, Patty thinks she's developed an infatuation with them. She finds she can't stop touching them, even when she's just sitting there, kissing her, the way she is now, slowly and tentatively, she molds them against her palms and teases the quickly hardened nipples until Kate is panting heavily and grabbing two handfuls of Patty's ass to pull her forward with a mutual groan, muffled between them._

__

_Kate breathes against Patty's neck, she kisses and licks and when she nibbles on the tender skin there, Patty grinds her hips against Kate and moans as that familiar lightheaded sensation begins. The next thing she knows, she's laid out on the counter and it's all about Kate's hands and her mouth and her tongue, which she's grown very fond if fucking Patty with lately._

__

_It doesn't take long when she does that, and as predicted, Patty's got both hands in Kate's hair and is moaning obscenities up at the ceiling as her back arches harshly against the counter top and she comes so hard, it's almost painful. Her hearing is fussy and her vision hazy when she comes to and she has to blink it all away a few times as her body succumbs to the aftershock in small sporadic jerks that subside eventually. There is the smell of vanilla extract, spilled on the counter and so Patty closes her eyes and breathes it in._

The smell of vanilla extract fills Patty's nostrils and it's only the bitter after taste that the scent always brings, that jolts her out of her trance and forces her to realize she's been lost in thought for nearly fifteen minutes. 

Backing away from the cookie in her hand, she grimaces and in one swift motion, drops it back in the Tupperware, picks up the container and empties it into the trash bin at her feet.

******


End file.
